bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponchos
The Ponchos are the fourth boss of Super Bomberman 3. There are two boss characters in this battle, a pair of brothers named Togetoge and Chikuchiku, who perform attacks both independently and together. Their passenger is Brain Bomber. Both bosses have their own independent HP counters and both must be defeated in order to clear the stage. It is important to note that after one brother has been defeated, the brother who is left standing will get the sombrero. Togetoge Togetoge (トゲトゲ) is the taller, skinnier character. He is the older brother. *Togetoge actively seeks the players, turning at intersections. He can completely reverse his direction in order to chase after a player. He will damage players on contact. *'Hat' - When Togetoge has the sombrero, he can stop moving and throw it at the players in either a horizontal or vertical direction. The hat then travels in a circular pattern, passing over all blocks and bombs and returning to him like a boomerang. It can be thrown both short and long distances; the diameter of the resulting circle pattern may be small or large. Players take damage if they are hit by the hat. *'Spines' - When Togetoge does not have the sombrero, his will stop and fire four spines, one in each direction. The spines move until they hit a wall or bomb. They detonate bombs and damage players. Chikuchiku Chikuchiku (チクチク) is the shorter, heavier character. He is the younger brother. *Chikuchiku moves randomly, occasionally turning at intersections. He will damage players on contact. *'Hat' - When Chikuchiku has the sombrero, he uses it to attack the players in the same way that Thorn does. *'Spines' - When Chikuchiku does not have the sombrero, he will stop and fire several large cactus spines in succession. The spines fly up out of the top of the screen before coming back down onto random tile spaces around the arena. A falling thorn is announced by a flashing shadow that appears on the space that it is about to land on. The spines will damage players and detonate bombs on impact. *If Togetoge has been defeated, Chikuchiku will actively seek the players. Shared Attacks *'Guitar' - When Chikuchiku begins to play the guitar, Togetoge speeds up greatly and continues to pursue the players. This attack can be ended prematurely if Prickle is hit by an explosion. *'Hat Swap' - One of the brothers will throw the sombrero to the other brother. This switches up their attacks. Trivia *The name "Togetoge" comes from the Japanese word "toge", meaning "thorn". *The name "Chikuchiku" is a Japanese word that means "prickling". *The Ponchos also appear as a boss in Bomberman for Nintendo DS. *When each Poncho is deafeated, they will turn red and explode. *They appeared in Bomberman: Yuuki o Arigatou Watashi ga Mimi ni Naru starting off as antagonists, but as allies in the end. They are the only boss from Super Bomberman 3 to be reformed in the OVA and help the main characters. Gallery Cactus Bros..png|Appearance Cactus Bros. 2.png|Boss Fight in ''Bomberman'' (DS) Bdsponchossprites.png|The Ponchos as they appear in Bomberman (DS) References #''Super Bomberman 3'' Japanese instruction booklet, pg. 19 #''Super Bomberman 3'' European instruction booklet, pg. 7 #''Super Bomberman 3'' Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 39 Category:Bosses Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Plants Category:Bomberman DS Bosses Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Male Characters